


Fighting for love

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, Episode Fix-it, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place during Hannibal’s revenge, overhearing the monks talking about Chase being weak. Jack rushes to his Idol and offering a very interesting proposition. As Jack takes care of the weakened Chase, the Dragon man soon realizes just a fool he's been. And when Bean and Wuya get in the way, well lets just say Jack doesn't take it sitting down.Jack is almost 18 in this fic.





	Fighting for love

**Author's Note:**

> So i just found out about this episode last night, and the idea of a weakened Chase intrigued me to do this fic. As I feel like if Jack had fully known he would've shown a softer side. And i feel like Chase would learn just how much Jack cares in his weakened state.

Summary: Takes place during Hannibal’s revenge, what if Jack had heard about Chase being weak. Offering his home for refuge things start changing for the two males. 

Pure chase/jack fluff. 

It had been an accident that Jack Spicer had heard the parting words as he left after being defeated, chase was weakened. Jack Spicer may be what people deemed an idiot even though he knew he was a genius but it didn’t take one to know that several people would be after Chase. Leaving Spicer to panic on what would become of his Idol. 

He knew in a reality of things he shouldn’t really care, as he had been Chase’s personal punching bag for years. But despite it all Jack still had a major soft spot for the Dragon. Leaving him to rushing towards Chase’s home. Hoping he wasn’t too late. 

Deactivating his jet pack Jack hesitated before walking into Chase’s home. He could see the Male sitting on his thrown and he didn’t look the best, Chase was all about elegance and posture. And refusing to let himself look weak.

Yet Chase was slouched in his seat looking exhausted prompting Spicer’s heart to clench, the way that Chase looked at him was less then threatening and not even a 4th of what he usually looked like. 

“Spicer”. Chase’s tone holding irritation but also exhaustion. “I expected other Villains would try to dethrone me but I didn’t guess that you would be the first”. The male smirked. 

“I’m not here for that”. Jack shook his head. Taking a chance walking up the stairs towards Chase. He saw the male raise an eyebrow watching warily as the insect neared. 

“Then what pray tell do I owe the pleasure of seeing you insect?”.

Jack wasn’t even phased as Chase’s taunts had a lot less bite then usual. His gaze just looking at his Idol with concern. To chase’s surprise Jack pressed his hand to the older male’s head frowning when he could feel the heat radiating from it.

He wasn’t burning up, but he indeed had a fever.

“I came to invite you to my house”. Jack’s tone soft. “I know of today and I know you will have Villains who try to defeat you. Nobody would guess you’d come to my house. It’s a perfect cover up”. 

Chase was surprised at the seriousness in Spicer’s tone, but even more surprised yet not at the invite. It was just like Spicer as a fan of his, yet he had shown evil towards him to. When he trapped him in the Sphere of Yun. Gazing intensely at the younger male 

Chase detected no ill will towards him. 

“Why would you help me Spicer?”. Chase’s voice soft but had a firmness to it. “This would be a perfect opportunity for you to take everything I own”. 

“I don’t want that”. Jack interrupted. “I don’t want you hurt. I don’t want something bad to happen to you. I never did”. He offered Chase a sad smile. “I just wanted to be recognized. For you to notice me”. He shook his head. “But this isn’t about that. Your weakened Chase, I’m offering because I care about you and I don’t want to see you hurt”. 

“How noble of you”. Chase tried to sneer but it was weak. 

“Maybe it is”. Jack admitted. “But it doesn’t make it any less true”. 

Chase gazed at Jack for a moment swallowing thickly, struggling not to show emotion. But even he as strong as he was had to admit he didn’t feel good. The moon made him weak and almost ill like the Flu. And having protection even if it was Spicer. Made him   
struggle not to say yes right away. 

“Chase”. Jack knelt in front of the immortal gazing him right in the eyes. “I don’t want to hurt you, I want to protect you”. 

Breath hitching Chase nodded wordlessly jolting in slight surprise as his biggest fan gave him a hug. At any other time he would’ve thrown him off a cliff or snapped at him. But right now it felt good, dare he say it comforting even. 

Surprisingly the hug lasted 3 secs as the rule he had given Spicer, pulling back Jack smiled lightly Chase’s own lips twitching just a bit. 

“How long do you need to get ready?” Jack asked softly. 

“Give me an hour”. Chase murmured. “I need to find a safe place to place my warriors. 

“Bring them if you’d like”. Jack shrugged at Chase’s surprised look. “Mom and dad have been out of town for the last few months. They won’t be back for about a year. I have plenty of room. Sides”. He grinned. “I know how important they are to you”. 

“Very well Spicer”. Chase’s eyes showing emotion. “Come back in an hour and my warriors and I will be ready”. 

With a nod Jack descended down the long stairs before activating his jet pack, giving Chase a slight smile he took to the air. 

Once Jack was gone Chase leaned his head back letting out the breath he had been holding.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will start during the part where Wuya and bean are fighting Chase, and Jack gets into the..well i'm not gonna spoil it for you guys ;).


End file.
